


a study method.

by jeonginks



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 16:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonginks/pseuds/jeonginks
Summary: you’ve been studying for so long and hyunjin just wants your attention, damn it.





	a study method.

Time unfortunately clashed when your examination week was located right in between the little break that Hyunjin got from the end of Stray Kids’ promotion. after this, it would be the overseas tour, which meant another round of time differences and hasty goodbyes, so Hyunjin especially wanted to spend as many days with you as he could.

You did warn him about needing to study every single day before you could spend time with him, and you did promise him you would finally pay more attention to him today after multiple fail dates of you stressing your head out. But judging from the concentrated frown on your face, Hyunjin could tell he was going to wait another full hour before you finish the chapter of your giant textbook.

Damn it, the presence of exam week had you fallen down on your knees and praying to the god of highlighted textbooks and handwritten notes! the audacity! You should really be worshipping him with your sweet kisses and warm giggles so he could bring them along with him when he leaves for the tour soon!

Hyunjin was whining. he threw his phone on your bed and jutted out his bottom lip, his eyes lowered in dismay as he stumbled off your bed after having been laying on it for at least five hours and headed over to you.

“(Name)… are you done yet?” He asked, putting a hand on the back of your chair and twisting his body about in a childish way. He glanced down at your book and his eyes widened when he saw that you had long moved on from the previous chapter. “You said only chapter five! Why are you on chapter seven?”

You didn’t remove your gaze from the book, continuing with your revision as you calmly replied, “This is a cumulative exam, Hyunjin. It covers more than one chapter.”

“Yeah, I know that, but why are you doing this now. You promised me one more chapter and then you drop everything and come into my loving embrace and we sleep cuddling like normal couples!” He spilled, so dramatically it almost made you laugh.

It was funnier when you knew—he most likely knew too—you didn’t promise him the exact words, those were just what he desired.

“I knew you’d whine about me studying for too long, so I got this,” you dropped your pen then and moved away from your desk by pushing your rolling chair away.

Hyunjin watched with confusion as you pulled out a box hiding by the side corner of your desk, bringing it into light. He looked down to read the markings on the wrapping and the words printed on the box, muttering the words silently to himself as you opened the cardboard box and finally pulled out what he soon realized to be a foldable laptop desk.

“What is that for?” He asked as he watched you stand up with the desk, pulling at the part until the small desk finally came into view and you placed it neatly on your bed. 

You didn’t answer him. Moving to your desk to grab your textbook and your notes, setting them down on the small table before you climbed onto the bed and settled yourself down in between the space underneath the surface. You finally looked up at Hyunjin, his curious eyes staring right back at you, and you smiled sheepishly at him.

“I am not going to finish anytime sooner, Hyunjin, I’m sorry,” you said, pulling a face at him slightly when you saw his gaze fell a little. Quickly recovering your state of mind, you scooted behind you and patted the space on your lap, “And, in return, I decided that you can accompany me. If you want to lay on my lap and take a nap, I am fine with it. Just don’t distract me too much.”

Oh god, what is this new method of luring him further down the rabbit hole of finding you the most adorable human being ever? How did you even come up with that? He was sure there have been people in the world who’s studied with their significant other fooling around on their lap before but oh, this was you, this was different.

He showcased a fake sense of doubt at first as he slowly approached you, but when he finally got onto the bed and positioned himself down on a laying position, his head comfortably using your thighs as his personal pillows, Hyunjin was over the moon and up in the clouds. 

This is what he deserves. You weren’t too far out of reach by your desk, just right here with him. And all he needed to do was look up at the ceiling and you would be right above him, concentrating on your note-taking while he freely admired your beauty and your hard-work from just a couple inches away. If he is getting tired, he could just turn his head and bury his face at your belly where he could smell the fresh scent of your clothing detergent (which basically smells like you). 

Oh wow, this was such a dream. 

Hyunjin really did plan on staring at you for the rest of time. Just looking, cherishing, loving the way your tongue would swipe across your bottom lip occasionally or when you would pucker your lips unconsciously—unconsciously?—as you read through the passages. 

Such a beautiful being, he thought, and you had time and time again declare yourself to be his and his only.

But his tightly-packed schedules had got him exhausted until today and being basked under your quiet presence, it was hard for him not to start snoring away on your lap as you continued on with your studying. And you have to admit, it was quite the hard task for you to resist the temptation to glance down at him—from the way his fluffy hair ticked against your skin and the way his lips would very timidly brush on your thighs when he shifted his head. 

However, you chose to continue on with your schoolwork until the final sentence, and when you were finally done, you breathed out a large exhale and rolled your wrists in relaxation. Dropping your pen, you let your head fall down so you could look at Hyunjin with fondness traced down every line of your tired face. 

His mouth was gently agape and his brows were carefully furrowed that you couldn’t help but run your fingers along the perfect path to see if you could soothe it back down. A light giggle escaped your lips as your eyes ran up and down his sleeping face, your heart swimming in his unguarded, precious soul.

Finally peeling your eyes away from hyunjin, you set out to put away your bed desk so you could finally lay down next to him and sleep—according to Hyunjin’s words—cuddling like normal couples! It was a hard task, trying to move him away from you, but you eventually succeeded by lifting up the table and bumping his head with your thighs a few times.

He groaned as you left the bed, complaining about the lack of _you_ on the bed. His whining often gets the best of you, and you dropped everything messily on your desk, not even bothering to fold the desk back, all so you could head back to him as quickly as possible. 

You slipped into your bed after turning off the lights, your hands blindly flailing in front of you so you could guide yourself. Hyunjin, having felt your moving arms, reached his own hand out to clumsily grab ahead of your forearm. When he was sure he has a grip on you, he smiled a little and pulled you down next to him before he moved his hand along your arm and placed it around your shoulder.

He groaned in contentment, the exhale forcing past his lips in streams of hot breath against your ear as he pressed himself flush against your body, feeling your torso tangle with his finally. It was what he had been waiting for, to feel you at such close proximity like this, in the comfort of your own home and under the company of the blazing air. 

So quiet, so dark, so intimate, and so _damn_ perfect.

“Hey, are you still tried?” You asked, pulling your face away and reached up to brush his hair. 

He nodded, “I am always tired.”

You laughed. Liar. He is always so energetic on stage, but you supposed he would say anything just to get you to stop talking and for him to enjoy this moment. And you supposed you would ask yourself to shut up at a time like this too. Hyunjin was finally within your embrace now, you really should treasure this.

“Then let’s sleep,” you hummed softly against his lips, talking into his mouth and causing his lips to quirk up even more, not sure from the tentative kiss or the alluring suggestion. 

Perhaps both.

Yeah, it was definitely both.


End file.
